


Russo para Leigos

by lee_cameron26



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Portuguese, Translation, Universo Alternativo - Faculdade/Universidade, Viktor com k, viktor é um monitor de russo e yakov se arrepende de ter escolhido ele, yuuri só está tentando aprender essa bela bela linguagem
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_cameron26/pseuds/lee_cameron26
Summary: "Você é um iniciante?"Viktor não era um iniciante. Viktor era o monitor responsável por essa sessão de estudo. Viktor falava russo. Viktor era russo."Claro!"





	Russo para Leigos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Russian for Dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124120) by [cutthroatpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatpixie/pseuds/cutthroatpixie). 



Viktor Nikiforov era russo. Ele tinha nascido em São Petersburgo, filho de russos, e embora tivesse aprendido inglês e francês na escola, sua linguagem nativa era russo. Ele era tão, mas tão fluente em sua língua nativa, que quando foi para Detroit fazer sua pós-graduação, conseguiu uma vaga de monitor de um dos professores russos e, depois de algum tempo provando que não era um completo desleixado, estava agora responsável por sua própria classe, Russo 101. Ele também era uma pessoa muito social e prestativa, além de falar e ensinar russo, então ele organizava um grupo de estudo não oficial duas vezes por semana do qual qualquer um estudando russo poderia participar.

Era assim que ele havia se metido na situação em que se encontrava atualmente, é claro.

"Zdrastvuite," um homem cumprimentou ele em um russo quieto, hesitante e formal. Viktor olhou para cima para retribuir o cumprimento e oh uau.

Uau.

Viktor até então não acreditava em amor à primeira vista (a menos que se tratasse de poodles, ele amava cada um deles à primeira e segunda e todas as vistas), mas embora o homem na sua frente estivesse parado na entrada sob uma luz pouco lisonjeira, usando calças de yoga e uma camisa de uma cor que não combinava com ele, parecendo ter corrido o caminho todo do outro lado do campus até ali, ele podia muito bem ser um literal, verdadeiro anjo, enviado de um literal, verdadeiro, real paraíso para abençoar Viktor com seus belos olhos castanhos e suas adoráveis, e musculosas, coxas.

"Um. Esse é o grupo de estudo de russo? Por acaso eu me enganei com o horário?" Ele estava adiantado uns 20 minutos. Viktor não disse isso a ele.

"Bonjour," Viktor disse em vez disso. "Olá. Privet. Sim. Russo."

"Eu... okay. Oi." O homem se sentou do outro lado da mesa e deu-lhe um sorriso tímido. Ele disse algo no russo adorável, não-exatamente-correto de uma pessoa que vinha estudando por no mínimo um ano, mas não tinha muita confiança em suas habilidades.

Viktor simplesmente olhou para ele. A forma como aquela horrível luz fluorescente refletia em seus lábios era quase uma lenda.

"Você é um iniciante?", o homem tentou novamente, dessa vez em inglês.

Viktor não era um iniciante. Viktor era o monitor responsável por essa sessão de estudo. Viktor falava russo. Viktor era russo.

"Claro!" ele se encontrou dizendo. Seu cérebro (por algum milagre) percebeu o que estava acontecendo pouco depois dele ter dito isso e oops.

Ele poderia ter consertado seu erro naquele momento. Dizer que não havia escutado a pergunta, haha perdão, e que ele era o monitor responsável pelo grupo. "Espere um segundo, tenho que enviar um e-mail." Em vez disso, ele pegou seu celular, tentando ignorar a adorável expressão confusa no rosto do outro ao abrir seu e-mail da universidade e enviar uma rápida mensagem para todos os estudantes de sua classe de iniciantes.

_Olá turma!_

_Em um esforço para melhor se conectar com todos os estudantes, não somente os fofos, vamos todos fingir que eu não sou seu professor nas sessões de conversação. Eu sou só uma pessoa. Falando com outras pessoas. Em um russo péssimo. Vai ser divertido! Não contem a nenhum garoto japonês (eu acho?) fofo que eu falo russo obrigado vejo vocês em breve._

_-Viktor_

"Terminei!" Ele colocou o celular em cima da mesa com um pouco mais de força do que era necessário e o homem cujo nome e telefone e mão em casamento ele ainda não conseguira pedir se assustou. "Meu nome é Viktor, aliás."

"Meu nome é Yuuri." Yuuri estava olhando para seu celular e não para Viktor e isso foi uma pena durante todo o minuto que isso durou. Eventualmente Yuuri olhou de volta para ele, suas sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão e um sinal de cor começando a se espalhar por suas bochechas. "Você quer trabalhar na tarefa de casa enquanto os outros não chegam, Viktor?"

Viktor tinha cópias da tarefa dada à turma 101 em sua mochila, para caso alguém tivesse perdido ou esquecido ou não estivesse na turma e só precisasse de uma cópia para conseguir flertar. "É claro!"

Quando os outros estudantes apareceram, ele recebeu vários sorrisos conhecedores e viradas de olhos, mas para sua sorte ninguém disse nada para Yuuri, nem mesmo quando ele perguntou onde estava o monitor e será que alguém sabia onde ele estava?

"Parece algo muito irresponsável da parte dele," Yuuri disse a Viktor. Viktor quase esqueceu que era dele próprio que Yuuri estava falando. Ele estava correto, para dizer a verdade.

"Talvez ele tivesse algo mais importante em vista?"

"Ou alguém," um dos alunos iniciantes adicionou.

Viktor corou um pouco e voltou a fingir que não conseguia ler cirílico para que Yuuri pudesse explicar o alfabeto para ele mais uma vez. Ele amava a forma que Yuuri explicava o alfabeto.

\---

O problema em ser um completo idiota e dizer que não sabia russo, Viktor logo percebeu, era que não havia uma maneira fácil de mencionar em uma conversa que na verdade ele sabia sim e não era muito engraçado isso, Yuuri???

**Yakov**   
**16:02**

_Vitya, o que diabos você está fazendo? Minha turma me informou que você ainda está se fazendo de burro nas sessões de estudo. Não faça com que eu me arrependa de ter te dado responsabilidades extras._

Viktor ignorou a mensagem de Yakov. Ele estava, novamente, na sessão de estudo com Yuuri e os demais alunos, que estavam todos dizendo coisas incrivelmente cruéis sobre o "monitor imbecil que nunca aparece para as sessões de estudo que ele mesmo organiza".

"Não tem como ele ser um imbecil," Viktor insistiu. "É graças a ele que estamos todos juntos, não é?"

"Para ter problemas com o dever de casa como sempre, é." Yuuri deu uma olhada na "tarefa de casa" de Viktor. "Ou não. Você aprendeu o alfabeto bem rápido."

Viktor olhou para o pedaço de papel. Ele tinha pego o gabarito por acidente. "Ah, parece que sim! Foi tudo graças a sua ajuda, sério."

Yuuri sorriu em sua direção e ah não. Ele era _tão_ bonito e Viktor estava _tão_ ferrado. "Tenho certeza que foi."

\---

Viktor estava na sala um dia, dando aula. Dando aula de russo. A linguagem sobre a qual ele ainda não havia explicado a Yuuri qual seu verdadeiro nível de conhecimento dela, a despeito de tê-lo conhecido duas semanas atrás.

"Então, diga de novo, você fala russo, professor?" Viktor não tinha a menor ideia do porquê de Chris estar matriculado nessa disciplina, além de para provocá-lo. Pelo menos isso tornava a aula divertida e o ajudou um pouco com sua primeira vez ensinando ter alguém que ele já conhecia na sala. Também ajudou a fazer com que absolutamente ninguém na sala o levasse a sério demais.

"É um milagre, eu sei!" A sala inteira riu e Viktor voltou-se de frente para o quadro para terminar de escrever a frase na qual ele estivera trabalhando.

Alguém bateu na porta. "Com licença?"

Viktor parou de escrever imediatamente ao ouvir a voz de Yuuri. "Yuuri!" ele guinchou. "Você não é dessa turma!" Ele olhou para o quadro. "Estou só praticando o professor disse que eu escrevesse isso eu vou me sentar agora." Ele se sentou em uma cadeira vazia ao lado de Chris, que no momento aparentava estar registrando tudo para chantagens posteriores (ou talvez para seu discurso de padrinho no seu casamento quando ele e Yuuri eventualmente se casassem, já que isso era algo que certamente iria acontecer).

Yuuri balbuciou um pouco antes de falar e uau era adorável quando ele não conseguia falar palavras, será que Yuuri também achava que ele era adorável quando ele não conseguia fazer com que sua boca funcionasse corretamente? "Professor Feltsman me pediu para trazer algumas das tarefas para o monitor."

"Aparentemente ele não está aqui," um dos estudantes disse a Yuuri, prestativamente. "Mas se você entregar elas para Viktor tenho certeza que ele vai ajudar com isso."

"Ah, sim, você pode confiar em mim com elas."

"Tenho certeza que posso." Viktor não sabia por que Yuuri parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo mas Yuuri estava olhando para ele, então ele não estava se importando.

Yuuri entregou a Viktor a pilha de tarefas e Viktor fez questão de que suas mãos se encostassem e que seus dedos se demorassem um pouco mais do que era necessário antes de pegar os papéis de verdade. A pele das mãos de Yuuri estava seca e claramente precisando de hidratação, embora isso não a fizesse menos divina. Viktor só teria que levar sua loção na próxima vez em que tivessem uma sessão de estudo.

Yuuri corou. "Eu tenho minha própria loção, mas obrigado?"

Oops. Ele dissera aquilo em voz alta. "Eu insisto. É uma boa loção."

O vermelho em suas bochechas não desapareceu, para a felicidade de Viktor. "Vejo você amanhã, então?"

"Sim. Do vstrechi!"

\---

Viktor realmente viu Yuuri no dia seguinte, embora não tenha sido no grupo de estudos.

Eles esbarraram um no outro em uma cafeteria perto do campus. Viktor percebeu Yuuri imediatamente, sentado em uma mesa com um garoto de cabelos escuros que Viktor não conhecia pessoalmente, mas reconhecia de uma das poucas fotos que Yuuri tinha em seu instagram (que ele havia seguido porque Yuuri tinha lhe dito seu nome de usuário e não por ele estar perseguindo o outro via redes sociais).

"Falando no diabo," disse o amigo de Yuuri. "Seu amigo russo bonitão acabou de entrar."

"Meu o q— oi Viktor."

"Olá Yuuri!" Yuuri achava que ele era bonito. Viktor iria morrer com um sorriso no rosto com certeza. "Se importa se eu me juntar a vocês?"

"Ele não se importa nem um pouco," o outro garoto disse, dando a Yuuri um sorriso que parecia quase conspiratório em sua natureza. "Aliás eu acho que ele se importaria se você não se juntasse a nós."

"Bem, eu não quero desapontar." Viktor e o amigo de Yuuri, Phichit, se apresentaram um para o outro e então Viktor se levantou para pegar um café para si.

"Você acha que ele ouviu o que você disse antes," Viktor ouviu Yuuri sussurrar. Ele não era bom com isso, com sussurros. Viktor gostava disso a respeito dele.

"Eu espero que sim. Quando é que você vai chamar ele pra sair?"

"Ah meu deus Phichit, cale a boca."

Viktor já estava morto. Ele havia morrido e ido para o paraíso e sua vida pós-morte era algo maravilhoso preenchido com a ideia de Yuuri querer sair com ele. Ele voltou para a mesa onde Yuuri e Phichit estavam e escolheu o assento bem ao lado de Yuuri.

"Então você é Viktor Nikiforov," disse Phichit. "Esse nome é russo?"

Era. Viktor era russo. "Talvez?"

Viktor teve a impressão de ter visto Yuuri revirando os olhos e trocando _Um Olhar_ com Phichit e Viktor não fazia a menor ideia do que isso significava mas ele meio que queria que Yuuri estivesse olhando para ele ao invés, embora com um muito mais agradável, menos revirado olhar.

"Ei Yuuri," Viktor começou. "Eu estive pensando e—"

" _AÍ_ ESTÁ VOCÊ."

Tanto Viktor quanto Yuuri pularam quando um grito alto foi dado bem atrás deles. Phichit parecia estar se divertindo, ainda sem ser afetado pelo grito.

"Yuri! O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Yuri Plisetsky era um calouro que Viktor havia conhecido na Rússia (de onde os dois eram, porque Viktor era russo) antes dos dois terem coincidentemente decidido estudar na mesma instituição. Ele estava atualmente de cara amarrada e segurando um celular na direção de Viktor. Ele olhou rapidamente para Yuuri antes de falar. "Será que dá pra parar de fingir que não sabe russo por dois segundos e falar com meu avô? Diga a ele que estou me alimentando direito, ele não acredita em mim."

Viktor olhou para Yuri, depois para Yuuri, depois para o celular, cujo nome não era Yuuri/Yuri porque era um celular que não tinha um nome. "Eu. Um. Claro que você está se alimentando direito, eu deixo você usar o fogão no meu apartamento o tempo todo para fazer comida?"

"Diga isso a ele." Viktor continuou a encarar o celular. "Em russo, de preferência, você sabe que o inglês dele não é dos melhores."

Viktor não pegou o celular. Yuuri pegou o celular de Yuri (ele teria que pensar em um apelido para um dos dois, isso estava ficando confuso) e entregou a Viktor. "Vá em frente, então," ele disse.

Viktor foi "em frente". Ele teve uma breve, animada conversa com o avô de Yuri para assegurá-lo que sim, seu neto estava comendo bem, é claro que ele estava sendo bem cuidado, sim por favor eles dois iriam adorar receber pirozhki caseiro, sim sim ele havia feito um amigo isso não era incrível? Quando ele acabou, Yuri pegou seu celular de volta e saiu rapidamente da cafeteria, mas não antes de dizer a Viktor, "Deixe de ser idiota e diga logo que você gosta dele!"

Viktor estava tão, tão envergonhado. Yuuri iria pensar que ele era uma pessoa desonesta, mentirosa, terrível que não tinha o menor direito de ser um monitor ou de sair com ele e tudo seria terrível. Ele deveria ir embora logo e ir morrer de não-felicidade em vez disso.

"Parece que vocês dois podem parar com esse joguinho bobo agora." A voz de Phichit fez com que Viktor voltasse sua atenção para a realidade. "Eu tenho que ir agora mas Yuuri! Me mande uma mensagem mais tarde e diga que vocês dois estão finalmente namorando, por favor. Tchau Viktor!"

Phichit também se foi e então era somente Yuuri e estúpido, estúpido Viktor sentados ali sozinhos.

"Eu vi o e-mail." Yuuri não estava olhando para ele, e sim para suas próprias mãos, contorcendo-se nervosamente. "Naquele primeiro dia. Você enviou para todo o departamento, não só para sua classe."

Os olhos de Viktor se arregalaram de choque. "Eu sinto muito."

"Eu achei que era engraçado no começo? E que você iria se explicar eventualmente mas você nunca fez isso?" as bochechas de Yuuri tinham um leve tom de rosa e Viktor estava certo de que as suas também estavam.

"Eu estava tentando pensar em uma forma de dizer que eu me enganei ao dizer sim quando você perguntou se eu era um iniciante mas. Bem." Viktor não tinha a menor ideia de por que ele havia deixado isso durar tanto tempo. Ele não tinha a menor ideia de por que Yuuri também tinha deixado.

"Talvez," Yuuri começou e então parou. Ele tropeçou sobre algumas sílabas sem sentido antes de finalmente se decidir. "Se você quiser realmente me ajudar em sessões de estudo, em vez de o contrário, eu posso te ensinar um pouco de japonês algum dia? A menos que você secretamente já saiba, é claro."

"Tipo um encontro?" Aprender japonês não era uma típica atividade para encontros, mas Viktor estava disposto a qualquer coisa desde que Yuuri estivesse junto.

"Tipo um... Não. Sim. Talvez? Não." Viktor franziu a testa e Yuuri deve ter percebido pois suas próximas palavras clarearam a expressão de Viktor imediatamente. "Nós podemos ir a um encontro de verdade que não envolva estudar."

Quando Viktor e Yuuri apareceram para a sessão de estudo depois, juntos (juntos juntos _juntos_ ), Yuuri foi mais rápido e informou a todos que eles podiam parar de fingir que Viktor não era o monitor imbecil que nunca aparecia para ajudar eles a estudar.

"Finalmente!" eles todos exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

Mesmo assim eles não estudavam muito. Viktor estava muito ocupado tentando fazer com que Yuuri repetisse cantadas em russo enquanto todos os outros riam/reclamavam do fato dele ainda ser um monitor imbecil que nunca ajudava eles a estudar.


End file.
